girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Do we trust Trelawney about this? That is, is she just interested in attacking Gil's virtue, or does she have some other, more significant plan for him? P.S. I don't recall ever seeing those Doonesbury-style eyes in panel 5 in GG before, certainly not on Gil. Bkharvey (talk) 04:08, June 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I reported the stray "are" in the bottom speech balloon in panel 1. (At first I thought it was the "with" that was astray, before I noticed that the sentence continues in the second panel.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I keep thinking of more things... Seems to me that Gil hasn't been running the Empire in a long time. He's been chasing Tarvek, and worrying about Agatha's problems instead of his own. So Trelawney is having too easy a time convincing Gil how ill-used he is. But, I can't tell if we're supposed to think that he's happy to regress to the time when he had no obligations, nobody knew who he really is, and in particular he wasn't in love. In panel 2, especially, his facial expression looks really young. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Interesting difference in reaction from the Gil met Trelawney in person. I don't think he would have asked "Why?" to a suggestion at that point. Argadi (talk) 10:15, June 27, 2018 (UTC) : I don't know... I think he was more on his guard then. I'm half-convinced that his inability to focus is a result of some Sparky technology affecting his brain, and that Trelawney knows all about it, and that Gil is (metaphorically speaking) a lamb being led to the slaughter. Bkharvey (talk) 16:29, June 27, 2018 (UTC) My guess is that Albia, and thus Thorpe, don't WANT Gil to solve the problem. If the problem IS to be solved, they want it to be solved by Agatha, and preferably not any time soon, so Agatha stays longer and can more easily be convinced/compelled to stay in Albia's "garden". -- Martin The Mess (talk) 19:39, June 27, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, that's the real question- how widespread is knowledge of Albia's garden/plan for Agatha? No way to tell, yet. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:33, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Another question that might become relevant shortly: What is Bang up to? Bkharvey (talk) 19:38, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh, "this problem with Mechanicsburg." Is that what they're making first priority? I thought it was the unwanted extra people in Gil's and Agatha's heads. Among other reasons, they really should figure out what to do about Klaus's wasp before setting him loose from the time freeze. Bkharvey (talk) 20:39, June 28, 2018 (UTC) : They want to fix Mechanicsburg before the time-monsters show up. (That really should be added to the Mechanicsburg article.) Argadi (talk) 21:08, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Sure, but they have two years for that. I mean, I guess some time has passed since that estimate by the Castle, but it can't be imminent. And two GG-world years are, like, 20 Earth years! Bkharvey (talk) 21:12, June 28, 2018 (UTC) How about that, Agatha discovers a scary theory about the problem Mechanicsburg faces currently. And Higgs will be coming in telling her that it's no mere theory very soon. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:14, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : I think you meant to post this in the Friday page, so I'm going to take the liberty of copying it there... Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : She's already been told. Jenka passed along word to her in Paris. Whether she and/or the Foglios remember this fact.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC)